Zuvassin
Zuvassin, The Undoer Description Zuvassin is a spoiler, constantly striving to undo the things which others have done and to spoil the things which others seek to do. His brand of Chaos leads him to ensure that nothing turns out as expected, and that plans always go awry. He does not confine his sabotage to Chaos, but will quite cheerfully spoil anything for anyone; however, because he is a Chaos God who acts against Chaos, he has been classified by Human scholars as a Renegade God. He may appear to his followers in a variety of forms, often choosing the form of the thing they fear most, or a member of their own race who is hideously deformed. In any form he takes, he is always laughing. Alignment Chaotic. Symbol Zuvassin's symbol is a double-ended Y-shape, normally incomplete or incorrectly drawn in some way; a part may be missing, or something may have been added. Area Of Worship While his chief success to date has been in Bolgasgrad, Zuvassin has a handful of cults worshipping him throughout the Old World. Wherever people want things to go wrong, he is there to offer his services - and to make their plans go wrong in the process. He has even been known to take over cults which think they are worshipping other Chaos Gods, in order to revel in the confusion and misery of letting them down. Temples Like most of the other Chaos Gods, Zuvassin is worshipped secretly for most part, in makeshift temples hidden in cellars or woodland clearings. The Temple of the Ancient Allies in Bolgasgrad is the only known temple to him in the Old World, but - as always - this does not means that there are others as yet undiscovered. Friends And Enemies Zuvassin is nominally an enemy of all Chaos, including the other Renegade Gods, but he has been known to ally himself with other Gods of Chaos in order to spoil plans elsewhere; for instance, he might decide to help Khorne thwart Slaanesh (or vice-versa), if one of the Chaos Gods has a scheme which looks like it can't fail. Holy Days Zuvassin has no holy days as such, although in Bolgasgrad a regular service to him is held on Backertag. Cult Requirements Like most Chaos Gods, Zuvassin will never refuse anyone who is foolish enough to offer him their loyalty; even the most exhaustive of terms will not worry him, as he is confident of being able to make things go wrong if it suits him to do so. Strictures Zuvassin imposes no strictures upon his followers, since any character who is truly imbued with his spirit would be able to make any instruction misfire. Spell Use Spellcasters following Zuvassin may use spells of any kind, but whenever one of his followers casts a spell there is a 5% chance that he may cause it to go wrong in some way. In such a case, roll on the following table: D6 roll: 1-2 Nothing; 3-4 Reversed; 5-6 Different Nothing: Nothing happens, but the spellcaster loses Magic Points as if the spell had been cast successfully. Reversed: The spell is cast, but its effect is reversed in some way. For example, a Fire Ball spell will go off in the caster's face, a Cure Severe Wounds spell will cause wounds instead, or a summoning spell will produce a summoned creature with an abiding hatred for its summoner. Different: A different spell, randomly selected from the same level and type of magic, is cast instead of the intended one. This need not be a spell which the caster actually knows, and Magic Points are expended as if the intended spell had been cast. Skills There are no special skills associated with Zuvassin. Instead, whenever one of his followers advances a level, they must lose one skill, selected at random. Trials Zuvassin does not set trails for his followers. When a trail is indicated by a roll on the Cleric Advance Table, the result should be treated as a roll of 06-10. Blessings Zuvassin hardly ever gives blessings to his followers. On the rare occasions when blessing are given, they generally take the form of the blessed character's enemies automatically failing all tests for one hour. Sometimes, the blessed character may automatically fail all tests for the same hour, or for the hour directly afterwards. Category:Rules Category:Religion Category:Chaos